(I) El Inicio del Fin
by Kirhuga
Summary: La batalla ha terminado, Zeref ha muerto y Natsu le seguirá. Su destino ha sido escrito. Sin embargo, no es el último encuentro entre los hermanos y las advertencias de Zeref sólo dejan más preguntas mientras alguien intenta volver a resucitar al cazador de dragones.\Una historia de Los Calabozos del Averno/


Saboreaba la sangre, el miedo, el sudor.

 _Cuidado, Natsu, no corras tanto._

Buscó a su alrededor el origen de la voz pero no había nadie.

 _Vamos, cógeme._

En medio de escombros y fuego, sólo estaba él.

 _Tengo miedo, Zeref_

Y el cadáver de su hermano.

 _Yo te protegeré._

Había acabado con el mago oscuro. Debería sentirse... aliviado. Por fin todo acabaría y volvería a ser como antes.

 _Mi hermano es el mejor_

¿Porqué se sentía como un asesino?

 _No quiero que te vayas nunca._

Zeref habría matado a tantas personas como le hicieran falta con tal de llegar a donde quería, con tal de destruir y seguir masacrando.

 _Nunca me iré._

No debería sentirse culpable y aún así... sentía tanto dolor en el pecho.

 _¿Hermanos para siempre?_

Un hormigueo comenzó en sus extremidades pero él lo ignoró. El olor a muerte era tal. Sintió asco de sí mismo.

 _Para siempre._

Las lágrimas cayeron y se sintió... vacío y frío. Sentía su alma helada, sólo existía el dolor.

 _Sólo estoy haciéndote un favor, Natsu_

Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, demasiado entumecido para sentir el golpe. La magia de Igneel desaparecía. Se sintió temblar, su respiración fallaba.

 _Por favor, sólo hazlo, estoy cansado de vivir._

-¡Natsu!- escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Despertó en la oscuridad y en el calor sofocante incluso para él. El aire era tan viciado que era difícil respirar, sus pulmones se llenaban pero no llegaba el oxígeno suficiente, su nariz se llenó de olores repugnantes y tuvo que resistir las ganas de vomitar.

Se levantó y encendió su mano derecha en el fuego. Natsu pudo distinguir las paredes que eran una especie de sombras sólidas que seguían ahí a pesar de la luz y serpenteaban como el humo hacia el techo negro, el suelo no tenía nada en especial, sólo estaba sucio y lleno de arena negra. Se acercó a la pared y con la otra mano _tocó_ las sombras. La apartó automáticamente, estaban tan frías que le pareció extraño que no se hubiesen congelado.

¿Donde estaba? ¿Estaba muerto?

\- Has tardado.

Se giró rápidamente y encontró a una figura mezclándose entre las sombras de la pared contraria. Fue difícil de reconocer por un momento pero cuando dio varios pasos vio quién era: Zeref.

Natsu quedó allí parado sin habla, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Me mataste y ahora estoy aquí.- explicó llanamente.

 _Aquí_ como si eso lo explicara todo. Le observó más de cerca. Debía ser una alucinación o algún producto de su subconsciente. No parecía haber ningún cambio en él, vestía las mismas ropas rotas de la batalla y podía sentir su magia también como si estuviera allí con él, fuera donde fuera. Zeref le sonreía de una manera que nunca le había visto hacer, al menos en su actual vida. Sintió el deseo de devolverle el gesto pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Donde es aquí?- preguntó con desconfianza

\- El infierno, Natsu. Lo tengo bien merecido.

El fuego parpadeó y pensó en lo que acababa de decir, si eso era cierto él...

\- Siento haberte traído hasta aquí.- Una sombra de tristeza cruzó el rostro del pelinegro.

\- No se cómo he llegado.

\- Has muerto, Natsu, y me doy cuenta ahora del error que cometí al resucitarte.- Natsu iba a decir algo pero Zeref le cortó y se acercó a él con una simpatía que atrajo recuerdos olvidados y muy lejanos-. No mereces estar aquí, siento que por mi culpa tengas este destino. -su voz era calmante y le hablaba como si fuera un niño. El corazón le oprimió el pecho y Natsu frunció el ceño luchando contra las lágrimas. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, cosas que había prometido a otras personas y a sí mismo. ¡Maldita sea! Prometió a sus amigos que no iba a morir. Zeref le dio una sonrisa triste.- ¿Has recordado cosas no es cierto?- cuando no contestó siguió hablando-. Lo siento, de verdad. Simplemente no podía aceptar que murieras, te quería tanto. Es posible que cambies de opinión sobre mi cuando recuerdes todo, quizás pienses peor de mi. No he sido una buena persona.

Natsu apretó los puños y luchó contra las palabras-. Pero eres mi hermano y te he matado, ¿En qué me convierte eso?

-En un salvador.- el pelirrosa le observó-. Natsu, has salvado miles de vidas con mi muerte. No tenía control sobre la maldición y yo sufría.- hizo un gesto con los brazos hacia la habitación-. Crearon esto sólo para mi. Me estaban esperando.- Aun así el cazador no podía quitarse el sabor amargo de su muerte. Zeref volvió a ponerse serio-. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque es importante. Cometí el error más grande que se puede haber cometido al crear a los Etherias.- sacudió la cabeza culpable-. convoqué cosas que no debería, dí poder a quien no debería. Me temo que mi muerte es sólo el comienzo, hermano.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Tienes que estar preparado- Zeref se apartó de él. Natsu vio borroso pero pensó que era un efecto de la luz-. Este es el adiós, Natsu. Disfruta de tu vida todo lo que puedas. Espero que mis errores no te lo impidan.

De repente el fuego se apagó y una luz intensa le rodeó-. ¡Zeref!

-Vas a tener que cumplir con tu papel.

Después todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

* * *

Sus pulmones sufrieron a la primera bocanada de aire y saboreó sangre en la boca.

De nuevo el aire era respirable y no espeso, tenía un sabor dulce y olía a polvo de estrellas, como Lucy.

Intentó abrir los ojos y los volvió a cerrar de dolor, no recordaba la luz tan intensa. Pero a pesar de todo se sentía bien, como flotando en una nube y feliz. Se sentía radiante. Magia cálida latía en sus venas, se sentía distinto a sus llamas, el calor era más... acogedor. La imagen de Zeref en esa habitación flotaba en su mente pero estaba demasiado desorientado como para prestar atención.

-Natsu.- una voz suave le llamó e intentó volver a abrir los ojos. Esta vez la luz era mucho más suave y enfocó su vista en el borrón dorado y azul a su lado-. Natsu soy yo.- aunque no pudiera verla bien sabía quien era y podía olerla.

Era su compañera y estaba llorando.

-Lucy.- su voz salió terriblemente ronca y débil.

-Shh, no hables, tienes que descansar ahora.- ella acariciaba su cara y el pelo y se sentía genial, se sentía amado.

-¿Porqué estás llorando?- él siguió intentando enfocar su visión y ella olió quitándose las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

-Creía que ibas a morir, idiota.- Natsu rió pero fue una mala idea, sintió su pecho arder-. Deja de hacer tonterías sólo vas a herirte más.

-Yo también.- el borrón desapareció de su vista.

Después de un silencio creyó que se había ido y con mucho esfuerzo alzó el brazo derecho para agarrarla. Una mano tomó la suya y sintió la magia ondeando en su cuerpo. Logró susurrar un "no me dejes" y notó como su nube se movía, sintió un cuerpo a su lado abrazándolo y automáticamente se relajó.

-¡Lucy es una pervertida!- escuchó una voz de repente a su izquierda.

-¡Happy!

Aguantó la risa y simplemente sonrió, estaba tan cansado. Él quería preguntar sobre Zeref y sobre donde había estado o lo que había soñado, quería preguntar sobre los demás pero sus ojos se cerraban. Dejó de escucharles y se sumió en un sueño feliz.

Sin embargo hubo un pensamiento lejano e incómodo en su mente. Quizás después de todo no era producto de su imaginación y Zeref tuviera razón, su muerte sólo era el principio.


End file.
